Touché: A Domesticated Klaroline Drabble
by HowlingForKlaroline
Summary: Klaroline Drabble (One-Shot). What happens when a certain blonde vampire gets caught dancing in her underwear in the middle of the Originals's living room? (Fluff/Humor)


_**Touché: A Domesticated Klaroline Drabble**_

_Caroline couldn't resist. _As soon as the eighteen year old vampire inserted the disk into the stereo of Klaus's massive living room, hearing the sounds of Lykke Li's _Little Bit_, the way the beat bounced off of the walls and drowned through the open space suddenly caused her to go into a reckless dancing frenzy.

The baby vamp was dressed comfortably in a pair of ivory laced boy shorts and a sleeveless baggy tank of the same tone. Her hair was wet from her shower and thrown carelessly into a messy high bun that bounced and swayed with her every move. Caroline's hips swung teasingly and her arms flowed through the air like she was in heaven.

_**"Hands down, I'm too proud for love,**_

_**but with eyes shut, it's you I'm thinkin' of…" **_

She sang charismatically and with so much devotion that she had hardly noticed Klaus enter the room with his siblings in tow. With her back turned from their frames, it wasn't until Elijah had cleared his throat that the blonde beauty seized her movements and jumped, startled, turning in their direction.

_"Oh my God!,"_ Caroline shrieked in a mixture of utter terror and embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ, do you guys even _knock_?!"

The young girl sped towards the golden pleated curtains, concealing herself innocently.

_"In our own house?_ Are you mad or just _blonde_?," the sharp-tongued Rebekah spoke quickly, rolling her eyes and brushing past her brothers and into the kitchen quarters.

Caroline gave a grimacing expression towards her rival resident blonde before turning back towards the entrance of the living room parlor where Klaus was still standing. The hybrid was awfully amused while Elijah excused himself, retreating towards one of the many other rooms in the Mikaelson mansion.

The expression upon Klaus's menacing face still lingered, and Caroline groaned in her usual annoyance of his presence. Not that she couldn't stand him, though their dynamic had significantly changed, the original bloke was still very much a pest. Possibly even more-so now.

_"Seriously?!_ Could you at least turned around…" she bantered him whilst barely laughing off her extreme embarrassment and bashfulness.

The hybrid's brows raised and his infamous smirk arose as his hands went up into the air as if to proclaim innocence.

"My apologies, love" he chuckled, before turning in compliance to her request._"Who knew…"_ he shouted over the music that still lingered.

Caroline rushed to the stereo, turning if off abruptly before speeding towards the couch.

She plopped down and sighed heavily, forcing the horrifying images of her performance from her mind before looking over at the perfectly built man that began to approach. Her illuminating grey orbs followed his frame almost as if compelled, before quickly catching herself and realizing who she had been fixating over.

"Who knew, what?" she retorted at his comment with furrowed brows and a quizzical look.

Klaus chuckled slightly, trying to contain his ever so present delight. He sauntered towards her slowly, almost as if in precaution.

_"Who knew you were quite the dancer?" _

Caroline's face flushed into a bright and potent red before the young vampire quickly hauled one of the pillows from which she was seated, throwing it forcefully towards his already bowed head.

The original effortlessly blocked her attack before instantaneously and heartily laughing at her artificial anger. Caroline groaned in a way that came out more like a scream before speeding up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut.

Klaus could do nothing but smile, as if the entire scenario had all pleased him.

A half hour had passed before Klaus saw the light of Caroline's face once more. The blonde was traveling down the stairs, this time fully clothed, although it he would've much preferred the previous.

The casual gray t-shirt she wore made him simper, as the word "love" was printed across her chest in an artsy manner. Fitting, since it was practically in his nature to continuously name her as such.

Klaus was preoccupied with a book about classic American literature before she floated down the steps. Noticing this, Caroline quickly took the chance to get back at his previous teasing.

"Who knew you were quite the scholar?" she mocked with glaring eyes and a fraudulent smile.

The original hybrid looked up from his reading with dark eyes and a haunting stare. Yet, the expression quickly faded before a satisfying smirk spread across his pink toned lips. Klaus's eyes reverted back to his book before he spoke the words, barely above a whisper, his brows raised as if to compliment her retort.

_"Touché… love."_

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) ! Feel free to favorite/comment if you'd like...

+ Also, follow me on Tumblr at HowlingForKlaroline for more Klaroline stories and drabbles xxxx


End file.
